Jet Fuel Formula Episode 1/Transcript
Narrator: 'Our story opens today at the Slick Observatory where an international group of scientists, Eggheads and Doubledomes were meeting to dedicate the new giant 1,000-inch telescope. The chairman, Sir Newton Fugg, was presiding. '''Sir Newton Fugg: '''Today, we will prove once and for all that there can be no life on the moon. '''Narrator: '''Dr. Milton Nudnik, Egghead of the Year, was given the honor of the first peek. '''Sir Newton Fugg: '''What do you see? '''Dr. Nudnik: '''I see two moon creatures. '''Sir Newton Fugg: '''Impossible! '''Narrator: '''The scientists rushed to the eyepiece, and incredibly, Nudnik was right. ''(Rocky Squirrel and Bullwinkle Moose are seen in the telescope) 'Sir Newton Fugg: '''Why, it's a moon moose! '''Scientist: '''And he's signaling us! '''Sir Newton: '''What is he saying? ''(Bullwinkle is seen waving flags) 'Scientist: '''He says, "Here we come, ready or not." '''Narrator: '''Sure enough, a strange rocket ship had left the moon, and was heading straight for the earth. The word spread in a flash. ''(morse code is heard and newspapers are shown) 'Newsboy: '''Extree! Extree! Moon men to invade earth! President declares emergency! ''(a man is seen in front of a microphone as two people listen and the rocket ship is still flying toward the earth) '''Dorson Belles: ''(slightly panicked) Now hear this. This is Dorson Belles speaking. The moon rocket ship is nearing the earth. This invasion is not a play. I repeat--not a play. Please feel free to panic. '''Narrator: '''And some people did panic. Stores closed. Houses were shut up tight. Everywhere, panic reigned. ''(two people are seen riding a bus reading one of the newspapers) Subway Rider 1: 'What's the headlines, George? '''George: '''Invasion from moon. '''Subway Rider 1: '''Hm. So what else is new? '''Narrator: '''Meanwhile, at Washington Airport, the newly-appointed ambassador of the moon, Credney Blatt, and other dignitaries and diplomats were waiting for the strange craft to land. '''Diplomat: '''Here it comes! ''(the rocket ship crashes into the ground) 'Narrator: '''The rocket ship had made a perfect one-point landing, and while all eyes watched expectantly, the hatch opened. ''(Rocky and Bullwinkle peek out from the hatch) '''Credney Blatt: '''Welcome, moon people. You dig 'em earth talk? '''Rocky: '''Bullwinkle, they think we're moon people. '''Bullwinkle: '''They do? Then take me to your president! '''Rocky: ''(hushed) (to Bullwinkle) No, no, no! We've gotta tell 'em the truth! ''(to the diplomats) ''Gentlemen, I'm Rocky the Flying Squirrel. '''Bullwinkle: '''And I'm Bullwinkle the Moose. '''Rocky: '''And we're both from Frostbite Falls, Minnesota. '''Credney Blatt: '''Minnesota? '''General: '''You mean you've been to the moon and back? '''Credney Blatt: '''Why, they've discovered a great new rocket fuel. ''(Rocky and Bullwinkle are getting photographed) Narrator: 'And so to a hero's acclaim, our adventurers told their strange and incredible story. It seemed that just days before in their little house in Frostbite Falls, Bullwinkle had been baking a quick-rising cake, according to his grandmother's old recipe. But the first layer... ''(Bullwinkle lights a match to bake the cake but...BOOM!) 'Narrator: '...had risen a little faster than they'd expected. And the next thing they knew, the stove had been blown clear to the moon. Well, they had to get it back. 'Bullwinkle: '''Sure, we still owe two payments on it. '''Narrator: '''And so, the boys put together their version of a spaceship and used the second layer of that extraordinary cake to propel them to the moon. '''Rocky: '''And the third layer blasted us back. '''General: '''That cake batter must be a revolutionary rocket fuel! '''Credney Blatt: '''My boy, you must make more of that cake for your government. '''Rocky: '''Bullwinkle, you're gonna be a famous scientist! '''Bullwinkle: '''Well, after all, I am a graduate of M.I.T. The Moose Institute of Toe Dancing. '''Narrator: '''Unfortunately, our boys wouldn't have been so happy had they overheard two notorious spies. '''Boris: '''You hear, Natasha? First get the formula and then... ''(makes a noise while sliding his finger) ''kill the moose or wice-wersa. '''Narrator: '''And so, a short while later, the new Director of Guided Moosiles was interrupted by... '''Natasha: '''Hello, you great big wonderful moose! '''Bullwinkle: '''Why, that's right and neighborly of you. ''(Natasha hugs Bullwinkle lovingly) '''Natasha: '''You will give me Grandma-ma's recipe? '''Bullwinkle: '''Wha-ther? '''Natasha: '''Well, I hope to be a Grandma-ma myself someday. '''Bullwinkle: '''I'd love to, but in the explosion, I only saved half my recipe. I know how much, but not what of. '''Narrator: '''Natasha's friend then did a very un-neighborly thing. '''Boris: ''(makes a noise and slides his finger)'' (cut to the Director of Guided Mooscles Office where a clock is heard ticking) 'Natasha: '''Dollink, will you please hold this package for me? '''Bullwinkle: '''Well, I'd planned to leave in a couple of minutes. '''Natasha: '''Don't worry, you will. '''Bullwinkle: '''Sounds like a clock. '''Narrator: '''Bullwinkle's steel-trap mind had done it again. It was a clock, only attached to 14 sticks of dynamite, and it was wired to go off in 30 seconds. Don't miss tomorrow's exciting episode: ''"Bullwinkle's Ride" or "Goodbye, Dollink."